Words Are Never Enough
by Blaise Dorriena
Summary: Harry is musing, and Ron demonstrates an entirely different way of communication.


Title: Words Are Never Enough  
Author: Blaise Dorriena  
Rating: Mmm. . PG, I think. Yeah.  
Summary: Harry is musing, and Ron demonstrates an entirely different way of communication.  
Warning: Smarm! Smarm I tells you! *ducks as the little fluffy kittens of Smarmness bound out of FicLand*  
Pairing: Muah! Harry/Ron!  
Authors Notes: Eek! Harry/Ron has taken over my computer! And I KNOW I should be working on Letters From The Heart, and I will! I promise I will! Soon... meep..  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Hers *points to J K Rowling* I'm only borrowing the lads for a bit. Ahh, the sexual tension. Hah!  
  
======================================================  
  
Words Are Never Enough  
By. Blaise Dorriena  
  
  
  
Even though you've never said the words to me, I know you feel it. It's in the way you look at me. The way you touch me, ever so soft, phantom caresses. It's in the way you kiss me, holding me close. The way you're always looking out for me, as if afraid I will break. The way you're always there. I know you love me. Words are never enough.  
  
You're always so full of life. It's hard to be upset around you. Believe me, I know, I've tried. But  
there's something about your smile, the way your eyes crinkle at the corners, the way they shine, and how the hazel-gold color warms up, and seems to glow. The way you look. I always end up smiling too.  
  
And even though you're afraid to tell anyone about us, I know you're not ashamed of me. You're just a bit apprehensive about what the other students would say. Especially certain members of the Slytherin house.  
  
But someday, we'll show them all. Show them that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are not ashamed of who they are. Nor do they find a need to hide their love. Yeah.. some day, my Angel.  
  
"Oi, Harry mate. What's going on, you look so serious," Your words jolt me out of my dazed state, my whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. I look up at you and smile, that secret smile just for us.  
  
"Nothing, Ron. Just thinking," I say, reaching for you and seizing a handful of your robes. I tug you down, and you sit clumsily, half on me and half on the sofa. I notice that you don't move either way. That makes me smile again. Your weight is so real, resting on my hip and thigh.  
  
"Thinking? About what? I know History of Magic revision can't be interesting you that much," You grin and nod your head towards my neglected books. I return the smile as I feel my body heat rise. I run my hands up and down your leg, from knee to thigh, and back again. You're squirming under my fingers.  
  
"Harry, love, here is not a good place. Nor is it a good time," You whisper, your tone betraying your words. I feel myself grinning more and more as my hands continue to explore your leg. Cheers to whomever invented these robes we're forced to wear. The folds of dark cloth make it such a mystery. So much mystery underneath. .  
  
"Ron, you are ALWAYS on my thoughts. What do you think?" I murmur, moving my hand up to caress your chest. That strong, muscled chest. .  
  
"Harry. . " Your voice is deeper, husky with emotion. I know then. Words are never enough. Action speaks for itself. Your body is arching to meet my fingertips, almost quivering with anticipation of the next stroke. Then I retract my hand quickly. Seamus is coming, and he  
looks confused. Confused at our actions. .  
  
"No, Ron. I don't think you're too heavy to ride a broomstick. Stop being silly and get off, would you?" I'm surprised at how level my voice is, as I shrug away from you, causing you to fall off my knee. Seamus grins at us and sits on my opposite side, chattering about this, that or the other. Mindless drivel. All at once, I'm grateful for these large, concealing robes for another very good reason.  
  
I notice the disappointment in your eyes. Soon, dear heart, soon. I promise.  
  
We have from now until the rest of our lives. We will be forever as one. One soul that happens to occupy two bodies.  
  
As I've said before, words are never enough.  
  
But the look in your eye, the twitch of your lip, and the light in your heart, those are reason enough.  
  
~Finis~ 


End file.
